elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dual Wielding/Archive 1
Dual Wield shields? Sorry but no. It has been confirmed that both shields and torches with be restricted to either the left or right hand (I can't remeber which). Aleksandr the Great (talk) 04:46, October 18, 2011 (UTC) I want to say that they were defaulted to your left hand unless you selected the option in the begining of the game to be left handed instead of the default, right handed. Liberal Ideas (talk) 05:25, October 18, 2011 (UTC) I wonder what kind of sacred rule of RPGs would be broken by allowing dual wield shields... It really strikes my imagination. Sure you can't kill as viciously with a shield than a typical weapon (blunt force can still kill) but you trade that off for stronger defense and the ability to redirect and deflect large amounts of attacks. It would kind of be the midevil equivalent of a riot shield equipped swat officer in real life. --an0my(talk) 01:10, November 27, 2011 (UTC) While this is old, I just find it a bit weird to dual wield shields as it is both impractical and would make you a very easy prey for the enemies. Even now if you get smacked by a powerful blow, you stagger and temporarily let your guard down opening yourself for a second hit from the same enemy or one of his friends, so if you had a second shield, you would be unable to use it properly after receiving a staggering blow. Another point against dual wielding shields is that a second shield will make you less agile and will actually remove some of your blocking ability i.e. try putting both shields in front of you and you will see there is an opening between two shields or if the enemy smashes through your guard with a heavy weapon, you will be defenceless. Instead in the future I would rather see larger shields like the Roman scutum or kite shields which would protect most of your body while, perhaps, slowing you down a bit. Flamdring (talk) 01:23, January 9, 2012 (UTC) What is Wrong with Daggers? Sorry the title is dumb. Nothing is wrong with daggers. What I was meaning to ask is why is the both hands power attack so weak? It seems to be weaker than a single hand power attack leading me to question if something is bugged. On the page is says Dual Flurry is bugged but I don't even have that perk. Perhaps there are more one handed perks bugged and not applying to both hands power attacks. I am unaware if this only applies to daggers. --an0my(talk) 01:04, November 27, 2011 (UTC) : After futher thought I guess it's just that dual wield power attacks and dual wielding in general won't become very effective until you get the dual wielding perks so it's probably smarter to just use a shield until you reach dual wielding perks. --an0my(talk) 01:04, November 27, 2011 (UTC) NPC dual wielding research After looking through the game files, I came across a class combat imput which seems to define how the follower outfits themselves in combat. It seems that followers with dual wielding abbilities (such as Jenassa) instead of having the 1Handed class, borrow the Forsworn Berserker class which unlocks a dual wielding option if two weapons are equiped. This may answer the question a lot of people often have concerning Jenassa equiping two weapons while most other followers do not. Saratje (talk) 15:21, January 21, 2012 (UTC) how do you get dual weapons, what perk is it on?' 17:50, April 9, 2012 (UTC)' : @''' : If you are in the weapon inventory, you can assign a weapon to your right hand through (PC) a right-click and a weapon for your left hand through a left click. (May be just inverse as I think I may have changed that). When you then exit inventory and draw your weapons, you should have both weapons in your hands. Pressing both attack triggers at once executes a dual wield attack while holding the attack triggers executes a power dual wield attack. Free "Follow-Up" spinning attack after power attack at 100% success rate When I was leveling my one-handed skill right in the beginning of the game in Helgen with Roald, I found out that you can get the follow-up spinning attack after the power attack a 100% of the times. So far it seemed random to me but through 20 hits I got 20 follow ups and I guess this is close enough to say it is 100% chance. The trick is simple. After a normal power attack, be it dual wielded or not if you press the strike button again when your weapon is still swinging, you get sort of a quick strike, that has much fewer "recover/cooldown" time than your usual standard attacks. If you hit your attack button in that period during a dualwield power attack, you will NOT get the free follow up. Instead, click your 2 attack buttons right after the power attack ends but still before the slight forward movement of the dualwield power attack ends. It needs a bit of practice to find the "sweet spot", but believe me, it's INCREDIBLY powerful if timed correctly. You get a somewhat weaker (not powered) flurry of 3 attacks and a standard dual wield attack without the use of stamina in the time when you could launch a normal dual wield attack with 2 hits. Notice though that the follow up may be interrupted by an enemy's block. If you feel this would need to get in the main article, comment on that or simply write it there. I remember that I've read something about it but it was obviously deleted some time back. Zlorfik (talk) 22:10, March 9, 2013 (UTC) : ''Edit: I also found out, that it depends on the weapon equipped in the left hand. While it is rather easy to to a follow up with a dagger equipped in the left hand, it's already far more difficult to do the same with a sword. I managed to get the follow up only once in my gameplay so far with my war axe in the left hand. So for this effect, it would be best to use the dagger - - combo. ''Zlorfik (talk) 14:56, March 10, 2013 (UTC) ::: ''Edit 2: It is still possible to get the follow up at 100% success rate with a '''war axe in the left hand. One just needs find the sweet spot and be careful to not hit the attack buttons before the weapons are in the default holding position before clicking again. I didn't test with Maces yet, but I suppose, it's possible as well. Zlorfik (talk) 15:41, March 10, 2013 (UTC)''